The Missing Howlett
by Stik
Summary: A teenaged girl is found at the X Mansion. They take her in, and she find many new friends along with old ones...summary kinda sucks..i try to update once a week! reviews would also be nice!
1. Chapter 1

1.

It was nearly midnight when Storm woke up to the sound of pounding on the front door. She got up from her bed, put on a blue and silver jacket and walked towards the front door of the mansion, the pounding getting louder. As Storm opened the door, a teenaged girl fell into her arms unconscious. She quickly picked up the small body and carried her to the elevator across the hall from the giant oak door.

Storm ran as fast as she could to the Med Lab where she laid the girl down on a metal medical bed.

_I need to find someone to help._ Storm thought.

She ran out into the overly white and silver hallway and in her haste ran into a student.

"John! What are you doing up?!" Storm exclaimed.

"I…uh…was sleep walking?" The semi-blonde suggested.

"Sure you were. Well go to the Med Lab, there's a girl in there I need you to watch until I find Hank."

"Right-Oh!" John replied eager to get away from the teacher. He walked to the Med Lab where he found a girl, not just any girl, but a beautiful girl. He sat down on one of the few uncomfortable chairs and looked at her.

The girl was healthily skinny, seemed tall and had short light brown hair. She also possessed several cuts and bruises all over her body. John couldn't help but wonder what she was like, what her powers were… or if she was even a mutant. She could've been a wonderer who just ended up here for all he knew.

_What am I thinking? This isn't like me…I have never thought like _this_ about anyone, let alone some girl I don't even know!_

The girl stirred, interrupting his thoughts, followed by footsteps coming down the hall. A few moments later Storm and Dr. Hank McCoy "Beast" came in through the circled-X shaped metal door.

"Has she moved at all?" Hank asked putting on rubber gloves.

"Nope, not at all." John lied.

"John, if you would please leave us now and go to bed, I need not remind you that you have a test in the morning." Storm warned.

_Shit._ He had forgot about that. John rose from his chair and walked out of the metal door towards the elevator.

"This…girl…," John heard Hank say," is Jean's daughter."

_What? Jean had a daughter? When had this happened?_ John thought. _Probably when I was with Magneto…_

The elevator arrived so he stepped into it and pushed the button for the third floor. He got off the elevator and headed down the hall, looking down at the green and brown carpet, which he thought to be quite ugly. Arriving at the end of the hallway he quietly opened the door to his right, noticing Bobby was still sleeping, and plopped down on his own bed to sleep.

Down at the Med Lab Storm and Hank were looking over the girl's body.

"How old is she?" Storm asked.

"By now… I'd say sixteen or seventeen. I don't really remember when her birthday is…although I should." Hank replied sadly.

He took his gloved hands and opened an eye-lid.

"Oh my god… those eyes…th-they're…" Storm stuttered.

"Like Remy's, dear?" Hank offered.

"Yeah…how did she… who's her father? Surely it's Scott?"

"I'm not so sure. She looks nothing like Scott, barely looks like Jean. She looks more like…" Hank drifted off unable to place a name.

After hours of cleaning various cuts and splinting the girl's right arm, Hank looked down at his watch noticing the students would be waking up any minute now.

"Storm, my dear, the students are waking. We must go upstairs and help prepare breakfast." Hank told her.

"Yeah…I'd feel better if someone were down here with her." She said yawning.

"I'll get John to watch her. We don't want the whole school to know…yet." He said standing up, with Storm, and headed towards the elevator.

Upstairs some students were already in the kitchen getting bowls of cereal or making their own food. Storm went to help the students in the kitchen while Hank went into the dining hall to find John.

Seeing John but unable to get his attention, Hank boomed "St. John Allerdyce!"

Immediately John jumped up and ran over to Hank.

"Why'd you have to use my name like that?" John asked.

"I need you to watch the girl. Don't tell anybody either!" Hank demanded, "And, I'll talk to Ms. Monroe about exempting that test of yours."

"Alright, I'll do it. Just come get me when you need me." John replied and walked to the elevator to go downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks Wenvuur and Certh a lot for reviewing, Certh especially for the comments about what I needed. Thanks! More reviews would be nice!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or their powers except Jamie and Sam.**

John was, once again, sitting in the uncomfortable chair watching the girl. Hours passed and the girl hadn't moved a muscle.

_And I need to be down here…why?_ John thought and started to doze off.

He dreamt of the mansion's basement, with bright white lights, and metal walls and doors and what Mystique had done to the Professor in the huge, silver, dome-shaped Cerebro room down the hall that hadn't been used since Alcatraz…

_Help!_

John woke immediately; sure he had heard an unknown voice in the room. He looked over at the girl who was twitching slightly but not awake, he wondered who it could've been. Within one minute Storm, Hank and Logan were in the Med lab asking all sorts of questions.

_When did Logan get here?_ John thought.

"She must be waking." Hank said.

"Uh…if I heard correctly, I believe she cried for help…"John said, receiving blank looks, "Meaning maybe she needs us to wake her up?"

"Sparky is right, what if she can't wake up?" Logan asked. John gave Logan a hateful look at being called 'Sparky'.

"We should give her another day or so. If she doesn't wake then we will try to wake her." Hank stated.

With that decision made all the adults except Storm.

"You are _not_ exempt from that test Mr. Allerdyce. You will make it up once someone can come down here and take your spot.

_Great so Hank hadn't pulled through._

Storm walked out and John sat back down in the wooden chair.

_Hmm…_John got up and walked to the door making sure nobody was in the hall. _Empty!_

He walked over to the bed where the beautiful girl lay.

_I bet I could wake her up…_John thought, slightly pushing on the girl's shoulder.

She didn't move. He gently grabbed both her shoulders and shook a little harder. She opened her eyes and John quickly jumped back. Her eyes were completely black with red irises but, within a second they changed to a normal green color.

_Woah! She's like Mystique!_

"Uh…hey?" John half asked.

"Hey…" the girl said her voice barely audible.

"You don't really have to say anything but, my name is Saint John Allerdyce. You can call me John…or Pyro." He told her.

She nodded and closed her eyes again.

A few minutes later, John was sitting back in his chair, and he heard, "John?" This time her voice working fine.

"Yeah?" He replied sounding a little worried.

"Where am I?"

"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. It's a place for mutants." He told her.

The girl noticed all of the various wires and plugs attached to her and began to pull them off. Taking the last one off, she stood up from the hard metal bed and faced John.

"Nice to meet you, John." She said hugging him," Thanks for saving me." She whispered in his ear.

"N-no problem." He barely got out, shocked by the suddenness of her waking up and the hug. "So, I think I should take you to see Storm since you're awake and all."

"Who's that?""The head of the school. Come on." He said leading out of the door and to the left towards the elevator.

They exited elevator as the bell rang for lunch, all of the students came rushing out of doors and down from stairways to get to the cafeteria. John felt a light hand grab his arm as a swarm of students passed them.

_She must be scared._

They continued going down the hallway, receiving odd looks from the students, until they reached a large wooden door.

"Storm? Hank?" John called into the large mostly wooden office. Storm emerged from a conjoined room.

"Yes?" Storm asked looking up to find the semi-muscular dark blonde fire-starter with a girl that possessed light brown hair and blue eyes.

"John! You woke her up?! We told you n—"

"He didn't miss. I woke myself up." The skinny girl interrupted.

The girl let go of John's arm and took several steps forward into the huge brown and green office that had a very large desk in the center.

"My name is Jamie Howlett. I don't really remember much, but it will come to me eventually." The girl told Storm.

_Howlett_ Storm thought. _It can't possibly be…_

John was back in his room, alone.

_Bobby must be out with Rogue…maybe Kitty._ John began thinking…_Man I'm glad I ditched Magneto to come back here. _Way _less hectic and a lot more girls to look at and guys to hang out with. Hmm…why'd I leave in the first place? Magneto is a brain washer, telling me I'd be "A god among insects." yeah insects are tiny, powerless creatures every human-being is a god among __freakin__' insects. I haven't even gotten _that_ much stronger, all I have are some wrist igniters, __I__ still can't create my own flame._ John was so wrapped up in his thinking he didn't notice his blonde, muscular roommate walk in.

"Hey, Pyro." He greeted.

"Huh? Oh hey ice_boy_" John replied coming out of his thoughts.

"Were you _actually_ thinking? No way!" Bobby joked.

"Eh, shut up." Pyro said throwing a small fire ball in Bobby's direction, who instantly froze it, "You're no fun Drake."

Bobby layed down on his bed which was mostly blue, like all the other boys' beds in the mansion, with a Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters emblem on the blanket. Just when he got settled and turned the TV on, the dinner bell rang all over the school.

"Chow time!" both the boys said at the same time.

Down in the dining hall, hundreds of students were meeting up with their friends to eat dinner. Many were in the chrome, dark wood and black counter topped kitchen cooking various meals for themselves and others. Bobby left John in the hallway to go find Rogue.

_Great alone once again._ Despite his likeness for being alone, he hated being alone at dinner, forced to watch every other kid in the building laugh and have a good time with their friends. _I don't have any friends anymore. No one really trusts me. Hell I don't trust me! And Hank probably thinks I'll go back to Magneto, well he's wrong. I may be a bit…foolish at times but I do things with good reasons._ John walked into the kitchen to find a bare-chested, white-winged man helping Jamie cook.

"John!" Jamie exclaimed. "Do you want me to make you something?"

_Guess I won't be eating alone __afterall__. "_Uh…sure" John replied. "You remember how to cook?"

"Duh. I didn't lose _all_ my memory, just some of it, like what happened and all."

"Oh…okay. Well thanks." John said and sat down on a stool next to the black granite island.

"I'm guessing you Angel?" John asked the winged man.

"Yes and the name is Warren Worthington, call me Warren please. You must be the infamous Pyro." Warren said sitting across from John on a stool.

"Actually," John started, making a flame in his hand," I'm John. People don't really call me Pyro since Alcatraz."

"Dinner is ready!" Jamie announced bringing the two men plates with fish with a special cheese sauce and veggies, "I give you Ugly Fish!"

"Ugly Fish?" John and Warren asked, looking at their plates.

"Yes, Ugly Fish. It's good…just eat it!" Jamie demanded.

John and Warren did as they were told and found the 'Ugly Fish' quite satisfying.

"You aren't eating?" Warren asked Jamie, putting his plate and silverware into the shiny chrome sink.

"Nope, not hungry." She answered as John joined Warren at the sink, and she left the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

John and Warren continued to clean up the kitchen when a wave of students came in dumping their dishes into the sink for the young men to clean.

"Uh…yeah...have fun with that, wing-man." John said and ran out of the room before Warren could stop him.

_No way I'm getting stuck washing the whole school's dishes!_ John was thinking when he heard a loud thud and objects falling to the carpeted floor. Down the hall he could see Jamie and another small, female student on the floor with books and papers scattered across the carpet. Before John could reach them to help, the books and papers were floating through the air, some into Jamie's arms, some landing in the other girl's lap. Both of the girls were frantically apologizing to each other.

_Woah…so she's a telekinetic? What about the oth—_

"You girls okay?" A cool voice from behind John asked.

_Bobby._

Jamie looked up, "Yeah we're fine just kind of ran into each other. I wasn't paying attention."

"Alright." Bobby said offering his hands to help the girls up, "I'm Bobby Drake, by the way. Or Iceman." He said introducing himself to the girls once they were standing.

_He's kind of cute._ Jamie thought, taking in this dark blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes and perfectly muscular body.

"I'm Jamie Howlett. I suppose I've been here since yesterday, in the Med lab with John." She said letting her magnificent green eyes drift to John, who was standing behind Bobby looking slightly angry.

"I'm Samantha Ripper. I just got here, I'm trying to find the main office." The blue-green eyed girl said.

"I'll be more than happy to take you." Bobby stated leading her away from the small group of students that stood in the hallway.

"Hey, John." Jamie greeted.

"Hey. So you're a telekinetic?" John asked.

"Huh? Oh…yeah, but I wasn't doing _all_ of that, she was too." Jamie explained.

"Hmm…that's pretty cool. Not too many of those around these days." John said starting to walk down the hallway, Jamie followed.

"You know…I remembered something before I ran into her."

"Oh yeah? What was it?"

"A blue guy, covered in fur."

"That's it? Just a blue furball?" John half asked, sounding disappointed.

"Yup…do you know who it—"

"Beast," He interrupted, "uh…he was one of the people in the med lab with you."

"Where is he?" Jamie asked and stopped walking before turning left onto another identical hallway.

"He was just visiting. He's the Ambassador for Mutant Affairs, he left this morning."

"Oh." She said disappointed, "Well here's my room. I'll see you tomorrow, John."

"Yeah, bye." John said looking down as Jamie went into her room and closed the door.

_He's not so bad._ She thought, looking around her new room. There were two twin beds with red sheets and a red quilt with the school's emblem. The walls were a lighter shade of red with white trim. All of the additional furnishings; including, a desk, dresser, two spare chairs, and two night stands, were made of a dark wood.

_Guess I don't have a room-mate. Nobody else's belongings are around._

Jamie turned around to face the two beds; her bags and suitcase were still packed on top of the bed closest to the door, against the wall.

_I'll have this one then._ She walked over to the bed and picked up a dark blue bag and dumped the contents onto the blanket. _Lets see…I'll just put all of this into the nightstand._ She proceeded to pick up various chargers for her phone, iPod and other electronics. She opened the wooden drawer of the nightstand next to the bed and placed all the chargers inside. She then turned back to the bed and unzipped the dark blue suitcase full of clothes. Jamie dragged the suitcase off the bed and to the wooden dresser across from the beds.

_Everything in this place is either made of wood or metal! I wonder how many trees they had to murder to fully furnish this place…_there was a knock on the door and Jamie went to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey. They told me to come here?" A red headed girl with a black and red 'Zombies R Cool' shirt and white faded jeans said quizzically.

"That was quick. I thought I would at least have one night alone." Jamie replied, moving away from the door way so the girl with brilliant blue-green eyes could come in.

"So you said your name was Samantha?" Jamie asked returning to put her clothes in her dresser.

"Yeah. You can call me Sam." She said putting her own suitcase on the unoccupied bed.

"Okay, I'm Jamie. You can call me Jamie."

"Uh-huh." Sam had apparently zoned out and all of her things her floating across the room into different drawers.

Jamie finished putting her clothes away and went back to her bed with pajamas she had selected. She faced her bed, her back to Sam, and changed into a pair of black cotton pants and a deep red camisole. Although she still had two more bags to unpack, she pushed them off her bed and lie down.

Jamie was almost asleep when she heard Sam talking. She opened one eye to find the other girl leaning against the head of the bed talking to herself, "So how was your life?" She heard the girl ask.

"Um…Sam?" Jamie asked, worried.

"Hmm?" was the only reply.

"Who are you talking to?"

"What? Oh…his name is Nicoli Micolov"

_An imaginary friend?_ Jamie thought, a little puzzled.

"He's dead," Sam continued," Died of the Legacy virus when he was eighteen."

"Sucks for him, wait…you talk to the dead?!" Jamie asked surprised.

"Yup, I control them too." Sam said proudly.

_So that's what was picking her things up in the hallway!_

"Why can't I see them?" Jamie asked.

"They're only visible if I want them to be." Sam explained.

"Ah…well can I see?"

"Sure." Sam said and almost immediately a young man with jet-black hair and a very strong looking body appeared. His eyes were a ghostly grey and his whole body was semi-see through.

"This is what I looked like before the Legacy virus ravaged my body." Nicoli said in a faint Russian accent. Within seconds the figure had changed to a skinny, frail frame. His skin was hanging on his bones, his hair no longer jet-black and his eyes had lost their shine and looked even more ghostly.

"I died looking like this. After many years of suffering and slowly deteriorating." Another few seconds and the young man was back to the healthy looking version of himself.

"Wow…" Jamie whispered, unable to say anything else.

The young man disappeared once again.

"I'm going to sleep." Sam stated.

"Me too." Jamie replied and both the girls went under the covers, turned off the lights on their nightstands and fell asleep.


End file.
